Rotary type mowers have largely taken over from the earlier reel type, and millions of such mowers, particularly of the lawn type, are in use. They quickly and efficiently mow through vegetation, grass and weeds, provided such is not too high. Where vegetation is significantly higher than the blade housing of the typical lawnmower, it must be pushed over for the mower to proceed. If the mower is manually propelled, this can require considerable effort and become a quite slow operation. The usual solution employed when one encounters high grass with a lawn mower is to pivot the front of the mower upward. This method is dangerous for two reasons. One, it involves raising the plane of movement of the cutting blade to an angle which tends to cause any foreign object struck by the blade to be hurled up, incurring increased risk of damage to person and property. Second, there is a tendency to lower a tilted mower back to a level position too rapidly and thereby not infrequently making a very abrupt contact with a foreign object. When this occurs, there is an increased likelihood of either the object being forcibly propelled from the mower or of damage to the mower, or both.
It is the object of this invention to provide a mower which will cut taller vegetation with less effort and without having to tilt the mower to do so.